Konoha Remix
by Jonnoda
Summary: An eclectic mix, humor, mystery, adventure, crossovers may occur without warning. Anything and everything that my muse may show me that may or may not become full stories. Mix One, Itachi lives, but his benefactors are both mysterious and powerful.


**AN:** Having been off writing for over a year I've decided to give it a try by starting a story where I can throw in my plot bunnies and dump interesting ideas. These are random things, usually unfinished, often disconnected bits and pieces to help me get my ideas down on paper, and also to gain inspiration from you, my lovely readers so please do enjoy (or don't for that matter) and review if you have anything to say! This particular mix happens after Itachi's 'death'.

XXX

**Mix One – Death and Rebirth**

"Why," Itachi murmured, "You have such great power, you know so many secrets. Why do you not use them to bring peace to the nations? To stop all the bloodshed. Why didn't you?"

The silence stretched between them, as the nameless young woman finished applying the last touches to the treatment no other mednin he knew of could even comprehend.

"You refer to the wars between the nations? The petty politics between the nobles; and the commoners who pay the price for it? The indescribably malicious missing nin, let loose on the world and ignored by the villages. The murders and genocides of entire clans?"

She straightened and took two steps back, looking at him with a sad smile laced with irony. "Itachi-kun. In the end, that is all nothing but petty idiocy from children too ignorant to know better." Her look hardened, piercing him contemptuously. "Let them fight and kill each other over their stupid pride. We, we are here to ensure humanity does to not suffer the seventh and most likely final Great Cleansing."

She turned and began to put her tools away in their proper places before straightening and looking over her shoulder. "It's far closer than you would think. If we do not act now, it will happen within our lifetimes."

"What is the Cleansing you spoke of?"

The young woman turned back to her work as she replied, "It is the act of God wiping the slate of existence clean, so to speak. Humanity has survived five of them, it is doubtful we will survive the next one."

That's why we're here, to save humanity."

Itachi blinked slowly at this, before replying in his ever-present monotone. "It seems arrogant to say such things when you have the power and ability to save thousands and yet do nothing. You say you wish to defend against and unknown cataclysmic event in the distant future, yet you hardly seem to care about the thousands that die now that you could help."

She turned to face him, for a moment before approaching him purposefully and leaning down, slamming her palms on either side of him. "What is the point of caring. If by all means if we are lucky it is our children who will be wiped from existence instead of us! What is the point of giving a damn! If our children are the last this earth will ever see. Does it even matter?" She looked down at him, anger and contempt coming of her in waves. "If you don't think so run away and hide. Wallow in your angst over your lost innocence and honor.

**Go rot**.

The rest of us will be fighting for something greater. For our future." She turned and walked away the seals on the door activating to her chakra presence and sliding open. She paused at the door, control and neutrality once again entering her voice. "You were chosen, reborn, because we believe that you have the potential to mean something in the coming times, to save lives. In the end though, what you choose to do with your second chance is yours to decide.

"When you leave this room, you will have two choices. Left will take you to a path that will lead you away from all this, and your freedom. The path will close behind you and you will never hear or see us again. Right, will lead you to understanding."

As the door slid shut in the small medical bay, Uchiha Itachi was left with nothing but silence and his thoughts.

xxx

Wherever he had been taken after his death, it was clearly underground. The door leading to his hospital room slid shut behind him with a near silent hiss of displace air rendering it seamless next to the wall. To his left the hallway continued for some distance before arcing downward, presumable with stairs. To his right, it ended after a short distance, widening out it a hexagonal room with no clear exit.

To his left lay his old life, and his old sins, to his right, a new one, unknown and dangerous.

He turned to his right.

Halting at the entrance to the odd room, he absentmindedly scanned it with his sharingan, surprised momentarily at the lack of pain.

It felt good.

**He** felt good.

For the first time in years, he felt as if he could take a deep full breath of air and not feel like he was on the verge of suffocating, feel it invigorating his body. The thousands of minute pains, and worse, numbness brought on by his disease all gone.

It was… rapturous.

His eyes noted the seals layered throughout the room, chakra trails giving them away covered nearly every inch of the floor, walls and ceilings. What he could make out where unlike any seals he had ever seen, though he could see the vaguely familiar lines of a reverse summoning in the center of the room.

Observing the seals closely he walked towards the center of the room noting as he went that they were activating from his natural chakra emanations at his passing. The room came alive as every seal activated as soon as he reached the center, glowing a bright blue to the point where he was forced to turn off his sharingan or be blinded.

It was then when he noticed something decidedly unusual.

The seals were floating.

The various arrays came off the walls, moving in sudden bursts, spinning around him and shifting occasionally, giving the disturbing impression of a giant eye focusing on him. Seals where breaking off and reforming around him as they continued their strange dance, and it wasn't until he looked down that he noticed that different seals had formed above various parts of his body, mere inches above his skin. Lifting his hand he observed as the seals shifted with it, maintaining their distance. His gaze shifted as seals formed in front of his eyes; noting that they followed his line of vision.

It was in that moment that the silent dance seemed to come to an end. The large seals scanning him shifted into green and locked into their original positions before fading back into the walls. The seals around his body shifted into a myriad of greens and yellows before darting forward and planting themselves in their designated positions on his body. Activating his sharingan he noted that the chakra trails of the seals where already fading and quickly becoming invisible. In the distance he heard the sound of muffled explosions and and the rumbling of thousands of tons of earth crashing down.

_"Greetings Itachi-kun."_

His eyes narrowed. The explosions where getting closer "Who are you. How are you communicating with me."

_"Among the seals that have just implanted themselves on your person are a few that allows for telepathic communication among those who are keyed to it. As for whom I am, you may call me Izanami, and I welcome you to Epoch."_

With that the reverse summoning seals activated and Uchiha Itachi disappeared as the first explosions came, and wiped out all traces of his continued survival.

XXX

AN2: The unnamed medic is not Izanami


End file.
